Felix Leonard
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Felix_rl.jpg Felix_anime.jpg "Felix, you're my Walmart Rollback smiley face of sunshine." - Savanna to Felix Basic Information= Full Name: Felix Matheson Leonard Age: 17 Height: 6'2 District: 4 (1, 3, 14, 15) Gender: Male Alignment: Chaotic Good Weapons: Felix's primary weapon is a trident, followed by a spear or a machete. Appearance: Felix stands rather tall for his age, standing at 6'2. His height is an advantage that he uses during his training and in the games. To make up as a disadvantage for his height, Felix has noticeable dark blue hair that resembles his birth district. Like his twin, Felix has green eyes, expect his eyes are slightly brighter than his twin sister's eyes. He has a more muscular build, but most of the muscle is hidden due to Felix's abnormal height. Allies: Felix will ally with Justine, otherwise he will go alone. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Like his name, Felix is an all-around happy person that takes in every moment life throws at him. Due to his Career training, Felix is rather brave and kills in the games at unexpected moments when a tribute is at their most vulnerable, rather than killing for show at any time. Due to killing unexpectedly, people feared Felix for being untrustworthy. Strengths: Felix is rather strong for his age and despite his height is decent at camouflaging in his environment. Felix is also a fairly strong swimmer and is fast. Fears: Felix is scared that he will hear that his twin sister is dead and that there was nothing he could Weaknesses: Felix isn't good at climbing trees and has lost most of his memory of plant identification. As well, Felix doesn't always think with his head and be too merciful. |-| Backstory= One rainy day in District 15, two twins, Felix and Justine Leonard one blue haired and the other red haired were born to a rather wealthy couple. According to some people in the District, the two twins represented water and fire; like ying and yang. Without one twin, the other could possibly be lost without the other. Unlike most of the district, the Leonard twins grew up through their toddler years in luxury and wealth. Until one day, when the Leonard family went sideways and wrong. At this point, Justine and Felix were around three years old when a strange knocking came at the door of the Leonard mansion. The twins, being the little naïve children they were, answered the door to find the Mayor and several accomplices by his side. "Hello!" Felix greeted the mayor and his company. Whatever ferocity the mayor and his company held melted away with Felix's adorable smile. Justine however, could sense even at that age that something was wrong with the mayor randomly showing up at their house to have a seemingly innocent luncheon. Once the mayor and his accomplices had settled themselves in the Leonard mansion, the two children made their way upstairs. Justine was complaining to Felix that something seemed rather off with the mayor and his accomplices showing up for an unexpected visit to the Leonard Mansion. Was the mayor jealous that the Leonard family was extremely wealthy, perhaps more wealthy than the mayor himself? Felix shook off the fact, figuring that the mayor just wanted to have a simple luncheon. But even Felix started having minor doubts about these accomplices and their true interests. Felix's worst doubts were confirmed when he heard loud screaming coming from the dining lounge. Looking over the railing, Felix screamed as he saw his father and mother face down on the kitchen table, dead from poison. After letting Justine take a peek, Felix and Justine started to make their way quietly downstairs and outside the front door. "Felix, what are we going to do?" Justine cried out in despair. "We are going to get away from here as fast as we can." Felix strictly replied before taking his sister's hand and running to the ferry docks. The twins acted as stowaways as a cargo ship headed for District 11. Once the cargo ship had docked, one of the unloaders noticed two little children stowed away in the bottom of the ship, looking pale, thin and hungry. Touched by their innocent faces, the man took the two children into his home. Felix and Justine, after getting fed and cleaned up, explained their situation to the family they were staying with. After contacting the mayor of District 11, the mayor decided that the two children could stay in the district for two years, until they were both five years old, then the Leonard twins would have to return home to District 15 as orphans. So for two years, the Leonard twins stayed in District 11 and learned to work in the agricultural field. Both twins got foreknowledge of plants that were poisonous and plants that were edible to eat. Both the twins stayed out of trouble for the most part but both shared one specific fear: both Felix and Justine didn't want to go back home to District 15. So the evening before the twins were suppose to go back to District 15, Justine relayed her fears to Felix. "Fee-lee, I don't want to go back home." Justine silently cried out. "Justine, we aren't going back to District 15." Felix reassured her. "Instead, we are going to take refugee in any district that we can." Even Felix was unsure if any other district would take the twins in. District 11 was known to be one of the more kinder districts than the rest of Panem. But they had to try. So under the cover of darkness, the Leonard twins escaped District 11, unsure of which district would ever take them in. So the two twins started in District 12, not realizing that this district was Panem's poorest. So, arriving in the district, Felix and Justine took shelter in an abandoned shack on the edge of the district, deciding to wait until morning to see what the district would offer them. Once morning broke, the twins left their shack to find themselves in an entirely different world. Everyone in the district seemed dirty and unwelcoming to the twins. So, the twins quickly ran away the following evening, not making plans to stay in the district at any rate. So, the Leonard twins had taken hostage in pretty much every district in Panem for the next seven years. Some they stayed in for months, others for a few days. But every district they went to, each twin picked up new skills throughout the time they spent in each district. One thing remained the same; each twin stuck beside each other until the eve of the twins's thirteenth birthday. That evening, the twins were in the forest camping out. Felix and Justine were planning to make their way to the Capitol when two men dressed in black grabbed Felix by his strong shoulders. He attempted to hold off the fighters, and Justine eventually helped take some fighters out, but it wasn't enough for one of the fighters gave Felix a tranquilizer. "NOO!" Justine shouted as her brother was taken away from her. Felix never saw Justine again. Eventually when Felix stirred, he woke up to a woman glancing over him. Turns out, this lady was Felix's aunt, Patricia Leonard, victor of the Hunger Games. Only wanting the best for her nephew, she entered him into the finest Career Academy in the District. But Felix wanted nothing to do with Career training. Instead he wanted to be reunited with his twin sister. When Felix was sixteen, he found a friend in his cousin Savanna, who seemed to be lost and alone for some reason. Both of them started hanging out with each other, but one day, Savanna came home later than usual that evening, claiming that she was out late earning some money. Turns out, Savanna secretly entered the prostitution business and got herself pregnant. Not wanting her mother to find out, Savanna attempted to kill herself until Felix reasoned her against it. Instead, Savanna went through, had the baby and put the child up for adoption. In his second last reaping, Felix volunteered to be in the games, not knowing that his twin sister had done the same thing in a different district. |-| Family= normand_leonard.png|Normand Leonard, Father lara_leonard.png|Lara Leonard, Mother Justine lunaii.png|Justine Leonard, Twin Sister patricia_leonard.png|Patricia Leonard, Aunt savanna_leonard.png|Savanna Leonard, Cousin guinevere_arqain.png|Guinevere Rweed, First Cousin Once Removed |-| Inspiration= Name: See You Again Artist/Band: Wiz Khalifa ft. Charlie Puth Album (release year): Furious 7 Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (2015) This song describes the relationship of Felix and Justine Leonard after Felix was kidnapped and brought to their aunt in District 4. It's been a long day without you, my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again - This line describes the four years that Felix and Justine were apart were very sad times for both twins, and they will never see each other until they have to go fight against each other in the arena. I know we loved to hit the road - This line refers to the fact that Felix and Justine took solace in almost every district in Panem. How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side, and now you gon' be with me for the last ride - These lines refers to when Justine and Felix ran away all they had was each other, and they stood by each other's side for those long seven years. The last ride refers to the fact that the twins will be reunited for what could be their last days - the Hunger Games. So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go and every road you take will always lead you home - These lines refer to how the twins have to cope now that their other half isn't with them. |-| Notable Games: - The White Games by Lightstone123 Allies: Justine Leonard, Chris Barnard, Tristan Kaplan, Nic Ambrosini The Details: Category:TWD's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Siblings Category:Twins